


Teddie gets two boyfriends

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yu and Yosuke have been dating for a long time. They occasionally include Teddie in their play, and Yu allows Yosuke and Teddie to play on their own.One day they decide they both want Yu. And each other.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Kuma | Teddie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Kuma | Teddie (Persona Series) & Narukami Yu, Kuma | Teddie (Persona Series) & Seta Souji
Kudos: 7





	Teddie gets two boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This takes place after Adachi is captured, but before Christmas.

“Partner!”

Yu turned around to see Yosuke following him on the road back to his house. 

“I’m coming with you’” Yosuke threw his arm around Yu’s shoulder and walked with him. 

“Okay, why not.” They walked to the Dojima house, Yosuke’s arm around his shoulders, telling each other dirty jokes and pointing out places he thought I should take him sometime. 

When they got back to the Dojima residence, Yosuke grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. 

“I have a surprise for you!” He smiled at Yu and the silver haired boy looked at him, puzzled.

Yosuke cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. “Teddie, come out here!” Then he went behind Yu and covered his eyes. 

“Teddie’s here? What the hell Yosuke!” He reached up to bat Yosuke’s hands away but he was stopped when he felt a firm grip on his wrists. Given the size and texture of the hand holding him in place, it was obviously Teddie. 

“Okay… SURPRISE!” Yosuke dropped his hands and walked over to Teddie. 

Holy. Fuck. 

Teddie was standing in only a pair of Yu’s boxers. His nipples were clearly hard, tiny little pink pleasure spots. His cock was half hard, pressing against the thin fabric of Yu’s boxers, and he was covered in love bites and hickeys. 

Words. What words do I say. 

“I know the three of us have fooled around plenty, but me and Teddie wanted to do this because we…” Yosuke couldn’t figure out the right words. 

Teddie stepped forward. “I love you Senpai. I love Yosuke too. Yosuke loves me, and you. We both want to be with you… together.”

Yu chuckled. 

“We’d all be each other’s boyfriend’s?” They nodded. 

“That sounds good. On one condition….” Yosuke and Teddie smiled, and then Yu walked over to them. 

“I get to watch you and Yosuke have sex. And then I fuck you both.” Yu looked expectantly at the two. 

Yosuke blushed. Teddie turned to face him and held his face. “Are you ready baby? Let me take you to bed.” Yosuke nodded, and Teddie picked him up and carried him, bridal-style to Yu’s room. 

He laid Yosuke down on the futon and began to tickle him. Yu walked in and closed the door, sitting down on the couch. 

Teddie and Yosuke fought each other for control, and eventually Teddie won the battle. Teddie leaned down to kiss him. Teddie ran his tongue over Yosuke’s bottom lip, and when Yosuke whimpered, he got an idea. He sat up to pull Yosuke onto his lap, and started massaging his thighs. He brushed his hand over Yosuke’s clothed cock, and when Yosuke moaned, he turned to Yu. 

Yu’s jeans and boxers were on the floor, and he was stroking his cock while watching Teddie and Yosuke. 

“You like watching me play with Yosuke? He’s being such a good boy for me right now. Aren’t you baby?” Teddie kissed Yosuke’s neck, and began to nip and suck on his neck. 

“Tomorrow at school, me and Yu are going to make sure that everybody knows you’re ours. Imagine if thwy saw you like this?” Teddie teased. 

“T-Te-Ted please! Please fuck me! Please!” Teddie unbuttoned Yosuke’s pants and pulled down his boxers. 

“I need you to be naked.” Teddie growled in the brunette’s ear. Yosuke pulled his shirt over his head, and Teddie yanked his jeans and boxers off his legs. 

And just like that, Yosuke was naked. Teddie began to stroke his cock, and then he flipped Yosuke onto his back. 

“Yu. Look.” Teddie ordered. 

Yosuke’s hole was already slick with lube, something he obviously prepared beforehand. Teddie massaged him with a single finger, and then leaned down to kiss him. Yu could see Teddie’s tongue slipping in and out of Yosuke’s mouth, as Yosuke moaned in his mouth. Then suddenly without any warning, he took off Yu’s boxers, positioned his cock against Yosuke’s hole, and pushed in. 

Yosuke let out a needy, desperate moan, and Teddie began to bite his neck as he began to thrust. 

Yu finally stood up and walked over to Teddie, and started massaging and pinching his tiny pink nipples. Then he walked over to Yosuke and presented him with his cock. 

“Yosuke. Suck.”

Yosuke loved cock. He would rather blow Teddie or Yu than do almost anything else. Teddie’s cock was long, and fairly thick, but it was less hard than Yu’s. Yu’s cock was all around impressive. The first time Yosuke saw it, he was legitimately afraid. 

He took Yu’s cock into his mouth and Yu began to fuck his mouth. Yu let out a deep, loud groan and pulled on Yosuke’s hair. 

When Yu decided his cock was slick enough, he pulled out of Yosuke’s mouth and positioned himself behind Teddie. 

“Ready Ted?” Yu whispered in his ear. Teddie nodded as he paused fucking Yosuke. Yu grabbed his waist and pushed his cock into Teddie’s hole. 

“Shit you’re tight Ted.”

“Move.” And the second Ted said it, Yu began to pound Teddie’s ass. Teddie started thrusting and Yosuke began to moan even louder. 

Teddie started jerking Yosuke off faster as he repeatedly hit the bundle of nerves that drove Yosuke crazy. He arched his back and threw his head back. “I love you. I love you both! I-“ Yosuke moaned as he came, his hole clenching around Teddie as he shot ropes of milky cum onto his stomach. 

“Teddie. Cum for me baby. Cum.” Yu whispered. 

Yu and Teddie broke at the same time, and as Teddie buried his cock in Yosuke and pumped him full of his cum, Yu pushed Teddie down onto Yosuke and bottomed out, grunting while he came in the blond’s tight warmth. 

After a few minutes, or hours, Teddie cleaned off Yosuke and laid him down on the futon. Yosuke fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow, leaving Teddie and Yu to stare at the boy they shared. 

“He really is so amazing.” Teddie said, very matter of factly. 

“Yeah. You are too Ted. I love you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what y’all thought


End file.
